


Lightweight

by Celia_and



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorably tearful drunk Ben, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the prompt:, Ben Solo would totally be that guy who being drunk asks his wife if she's single, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Ben Solo, and starts crying when Rey tells him she's married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_and/pseuds/Celia_and
Summary: Drunk Ben is devastated to learn that the most beautiful woman he’s ever met already has a husband.He forgets that it’shim.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 193
Kudos: 1532
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aritou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritou/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Три коктейля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038372) by [Elafira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira)



> A little tiny story based on Aritou's delightful [prompt](https://twitter.com/aritou_stuff/status/1233914434055065600) on Twitter:
> 
> "Ben Solo would totally be that guy who being drunk asks his wife if she's single and starts crying when Rey tells him she's married."
> 
> 💛

When Rey arrives at the bar it only takes her about five seconds to spot Ben, because it only takes her about five seconds to spot him anywhere.

Finn and Poe had insisted on taking him out for a “boys’ night,” and while Ben isn’t really much of a drinker and bars definitely aren’t his scene, he knew without her having to say it aloud that his spending time with Finn and Poe would make her happy, so of course he went.

She threads her way through the packed bar toward them, trying to avoid elbowing or being elbowed. They don’t see her approaching, so she’s treated to the uninterrupted sight of Ben telling a story more animatedly than Rey has ever seen, complete with elaborate hand gestures. He has a mostly-empty glass of something in one hand, but he doesn’t seem to notice because when he gets to a particularly thrilling part in the story, he starts waving it excitedly up and down and the drink splashes onto his shirt and Finn’s. Neither of them seems to mind.

Finn and Poe are watching like this is the most entertaining thing they’ve ever seen, and when Rey comes up behind Ben, only Poe notices. He subtly scoots sideways towards her so as not to disrupt the story. Ben continues just as enthusiastically, with zero regard for the loss of half his audience.

“You’ve been here, what, two hours?” Rey scolds Poe. “Exactly how many drinks have you two given him?”

“Including the one he’s currently spilling on his shoes, you mean?” Poe smirks. “Three.”

_“Three?”_

“Your husband is a lightweight.”

Ben seems to hear Poe say “your husband,” because he stops his story mid-syllable and turns around. When he sees Rey, his face lights up for a moment, then falls.

“What’s wrong, Ben?” she asks, stifling a grin.

“You have a husband?” he asks, his eyes wide.

“Yes, I’m married.” With supreme effort, she maintains a straight face.

“Oh. Married.” All the joyful enthusiasm of storytelling Ben is gone. He looks devastated. Tears start to gather in his eyes.

“Is that a problem?” she asks.

“Not a _problem_...just...you’re beautiful. The _most_ beautiful.” He claps his hand over his mouth, like the words slipped out without his permission. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t say that. You have a husband.”

“It’s okay,” she smiles. “You can say that.”

Poe is shaking beside her with the effort of stifled laughter. _Now_ she doesn’t hesitate to give a warning elbow to the ribs.

“No. No, no, no,” Ben is slurring. “‘S not polite. But you _are_ beautiful.”

This time he puts the now-empty glass down on the bar so he can use _both_ hands to cover his mouth.

“It’s okay, Ben. Thank you,” she smiles and touches his arm.

He lowers his hands and shakes his head emphatically. “No, you shouldn’t touch me.”

“Why not?” she asks.

“Makes me want to kiss you,” he confesses, blushing.

“You can kiss me,” she offers.

“No! Your husband. Can’t let you be a cheater, just for _me._ ” He’s visibly horrified at the idea.

“It’s not cheating, Ben.”

The cogs in his head turn as he tries to consider how it wouldn’t be cheating. “You...you have an open marriage?”

Poe is actively choking next to her. She’s never seen Finn’s face so red, and tears of suppressed mirth stream from his eyes.

Before Rey can answer, Ben is already rejecting the idea. “No, no, can’t share you. I couldn’t share you.” She sees it on his face as something occurs to him. “Wait, how d’you know my name?”

“You know how I have a husband?” He nods solemnly, and her heart goes irresistibly out to him. She decides to put him out of his misery. “It’s you.”

His eyes widen to the size of saucers. “Me? No, Rey, no, I think I would know.”

She smiles. “How do you know my name?” _That’s_ a puzzle for him, and his brow furrows. She gently reaches out and takes his left hand. “Look.”

He dazedly looks down at his wedding ring. “I’m _married?”_

“Mm hmm. To me.”

“Are...are you _sure?”_ He’s not letting himself believe it yet.

“You know how I know, Ben?” He shakes his head, hanging on her every word. “I gave you that ring. And I know what it says inside.”

He looks back down to the ring with awe, like she’s a magician about to turn it into a rabbit. “What does it say?” he whispers.

“It says, ‘Be with me.’ And my name. Rey.”

He slowly pulls the ring off, holding his breath with the suspense. He brings it up to eye level and squints in the murky darkness of the bar. He sounds out the words laboriously under his breath. “Be...with...me. Rey.” He looks back up at her, and his eyes shine with irrepressible hope. “You...you’re my wife?”

“Yes, Ben,” she laughs, with tears in her eyes. “I’m your wife.”

Finn and Poe are holding onto each other and sobbing.

Ben asks incredulously, “You mean ‘m allowed to kiss you?”

“Yeah, you’d _better_ kiss me.”

That staggers him a little, and he has to take stock. “Don’t want to make my wife unhappy,” he says in a resolute undertone. She’s not sure if he realizes that she can hear him.

He very carefully slides his ring back onto his finger, then takes her face tenderly in both hands. He smells like sweat and vodka. She doesn’t care. He kisses her feather-lightly at first, like he’s still not quite convinced it’s allowed. She smiles against his lips, and he makes a little exclamation of surprise and wonder. She thinks he says, “I ‘member these lips,” but she doesn’t have time to answer before he grabs her and kisses her _properly._

He gathers her firmly into his arms, like any space between them is too much space, and the kiss goes on for so long that the patrons around them start cheering. Then more and more join in and soon the whole bar is cheering, though most of them don’t know why.

When Ben finally ends the kiss, he looks at her like he’s seeing her for the first time. “Rey,” he breathes.

If she speaks she thinks she’ll cry, so she just weaves her fingers through his and starts to pull him toward the exit, to take him home. To their home.

Behind them, she can just barely make out Poe’s yell: “We’re _so_ doing this _every Friday!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you smile! 😊 I post other drabbles and such on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CeliaAnd2) if you'd like to come visit! 💛


End file.
